


#22: Boredom

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: phil thinks dan is getting bored of him but dan comforts him and says he isn't, sorry!





	

Even Phil doesn’t quite know where the words came from. Maybe it was because of yet another comment about his age and irrelevance. Maybe it was because Dan had ranted on about a cute young actor for an hour that morning. Maybe it was because Phil had stolen Dan’s cereal again this morning, and Dan had told him with a sigh. Whatever the reason, he had just said out loud his biggest fear, giving Dan a wide-eyed look like he couldn’t believe what he’d just said, but pleading for Dan to  _ stay, please, don’t leave me _ .

“Phil, I-” Dan starts, reaching for Phil’s hand. “I will never get bored of you. I love you, even when you take my cereal and make up swear words to replace real ones and hog the duvet. None of those things will ever make me leave you.”

Silently, Phil lets Dan hold onto him and comfort hi. Phil rarely, if ever, shows his emotions or talks about things that bother him. When he does though, he needs Dan there to reassure him, hold onto him, and help him fix whatever’s wrong. Right now, that’s exactly what happens. With an anime playing in the background, they lay against each other, drifting in and out of a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed, no exceptions


End file.
